Bipolar
by Lollipoop
Summary: Yo era la que cargaba el peso, estaba muy sensible y bipolar. ¡InuYasha no me entendía! Pero cuando se suponía que debía enojarme, él llegaba y me consolaba. Era un tierno imbécil.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la trama sí es mía, nada con fines de lucro.

* * *

**B****ipolar  
**Por Lollipoop

Hoy era un de esos malos días, pero digo malos en TODO el sentido de la palabra.

Era cuando el ánimo era triste-alegre-enojada. Para mí, estaba más que bipolar, pero _él _tenía la culpa por no cumplir mis caprichos.

¡Mi vida era un completo desastre! ¡Cargar con un peso enorme! Y aparte un marido insensible que no me comprendía y era demasiado orgulloso… ¿Me amaba? Ni yo lo sabía.

—Ka...go…me —me susurró el culpable, estaba nervioso, lo sabía por el tono de su voz.

—¡¿Que quieres idiota? —le grité mientras que las lágrimas caían por mis ojos.

—Tú… ¿Por…qué lloras?... ¡No te entiendo! —dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y se ponía en su típica pose; pies cruzados y manos dentro del haori. Sí, esa pose de _'_Nada me importa, no te entiendo. Explícate'

—¿Por qué lloro? ¿Por qué lloro? —pregunté sarcástica—. ¿No te lo imaginas? ¡Claro! Para ti es muy fácil, eres el fuerte… —ahora estaba muy enojada, pero enojada, lo lanzaría a la pared de la cabaña si no fuera porque no podía moverme.

—¿Eh? ¡Kagome eres demasiado complicada! —vi como clavó sus garras en el suelo ¿Acaso lo estaba volviendo loco?

—Yo… yo… lo siento —solté un sollozo muy alto y lloré por décima vez en el transcurso del día—. ¡No quiero que me dejes Inuyasha! ¡Te amo mucho! —las lágrimas caían como cascada.

No quería estar sola, no lo quería atormentar ni mucho menos asfixiarlo. Yo… la culpa la tenía mi humor, estaba muy cambiante y sensible ¡no lo podía controlar!

—Kagome… —susurró con mucha dulzura. Lo vi acercarse a mí, rodearme con sus fuertes brazos y apretarme con delicadeza, era un abrazo perfecto, de esos que pocas veces se tienen en la vida, que te hacen estremecerte de ternura y amor, un abrazo que me daba fuerza para seguir adelante y amar a ese imbécil.

—Inuyasha… —dije bajito, disfrutando del breve y lindo momento.

—Pequeña ingenua, no te dejaré… jamás lo haría —me dieron ganas de llorar, pero de felicidad, Inuyasha era tan dulce cuando quería. Apretó un poco más el abrazo y yo respondí gustosa—. Siempre te protegeré —me susurró al oído.

Esas palabras las había escuchado en varias ocasiones, pero para mi, era la traducción de un te amo_, _oincluso valían más.

Solté una pequeña risita y me giré a verlo a los ojos, él me miraba confundido… me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, sólo quería demostrarle que siempre lo iba a querer.

—¡Feh! —fue lo único que dijo y me volvió a abrazar.

Quería que siempre estuviéramos así, _juntos, _los tres. Porque también contaba el bebé que llevaba en el vientre y que era el causante de la bipolaridad de esos días y ni pensar que apenas llevaba seis meses de embarazo, no me quería imaginar el futuro.

—Inuyasha… tengo ganas de comer algo —le dije, rompiendo el abrazo y mirándolo con ojos brillantes…

—Pero Kagome… si sigues comiendo, te podrás más redonda —SÍ me dijo R-E-D-O-N-D-A ¡Iba a estallar! Maldito, yo que lo consideraba tierno… era un despreciable esposo, me había dicho gorda y eso no se lo iba a perdonar.

—¡Me estás diciendo gorda! —grité frustrada y muy enfadada—. Recuerda que yo soy la que cargo con tu hijo ¡eres un idiota! —me giré y me metí al futón a llorar, se suponía que debía estar feliz, pero el inepto me decía gorda.

Me hice la dormida, sentí como se metía al futón y me acariciaba el cabello. Era una dulce forma de pedir perdón, en unos minutos yo voltearía y me lanzaría a besarlo, porque ¡vamos! Me era imposible no querer al bombón, sexy y perfecto medio demonio que tenía como esposo.

Hice una pequeña sonrisa discreta, y dejé que me abrazara.

No era tan malo ser bipolar, debía agradecerle al bebé después de todo, gracias a eso sacaba el lado dulce de Inuyasha.

* * *

¡Hola!

No me pude resistir, es que me quedó tan dulce que yo misma lo amé. Y he de decir que no soy muy conformista xd.

Eso es todo, si les gustó la viñeta… ¿me podrían dejar su humilde comentario? Espero que sí.

Se les quiere chicas bellas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Besos!

**Lolli.**


End file.
